1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of dishwashers and, more particularly, to a drip shield for a drawer-type dishwasher that prevents water from falling from a lid assembly onto wash system components.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In general, drawer-type dishwashers are known in the art. Typically, a drawer-type dishwasher will include a drawer or washing tub slidably mounted in a cabinet. A dish rack is provided within the washing tub to support dishware and the like during a washing operation. There are various models of drawer-type dishwasher available to consumers. Dishwashers can range from a single unit, to multi-compartment units that are arranged in upper and lower or side-by-side configurations. However, regardless of the particular configuration, drawer-type dishwashers include a lid that selectively seals the washing tub during the washing operation.
During the washing operation washing fluid is sprayed onto dishware and the like situated in the washing tub. Ultimately, droplets of washing fluid accumulate on the lid. At the completion of the washing operation, the drawer is withdrawn from the cabinet, allowing removal of the now clean dishware. However, as the drawer is withdrawn, droplets of washing fluid fall from the lid onto uncontrolled locations in the cabinet. Eventually, the washing fluid can cause damage to internal machine components and may cause erosion to the cabinet itself.
In order to prevent the droplets of water from falling uncontrollably into the cabinet, manufacturers have developed a variety of mechanisms to either remove the water or guide the droplets to a more appropriate location. The mechanisms range from angling the lid so as to guide the droplets to a predetermined location, or providing a blower that directs jets of air across an underside of the lid, causing the droplets to quickly evaporate.
Regardless of the mechanisms employed, there still exists a need for a mechanism that prevents droplets of washing fluid from falling onto uncontrolled locations of a drawer-type dishwasher. More specifically, there exists a need for a drip shield that is mounted to a washing tub of a drawer-type dishwasher to collects and guide droplets of washing fluid away from internal machine components.